


You Could've Had It All

by Llama1412



Series: King and Country [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Pettiness, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Iorveth is so wildly happy with Vernon Roche that he really can't help but gloat about it. Especially to the one whocould'vehad Vernon's love and loyalty and devotion, but had thrown it away.
Relationships: Foltest/Vernon Roche, Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Series: King and Country [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	You Could've Had It All

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this fic was "Iorveth being Petty" lmao

Iorveth felt guilty for what he was about to do. Not guilty enough _not_ to do it, but he knew that Vernon would never approve. 

But really, with everything that Vernon had told him about his former king, Iorveth thought they rather had the right to be petty. Besides – he’d _won._ Foltest had been offered Vernon’s love on a platter and he’d turned it away. But Iorveth? Iorveth had _earned_ Vernon’s love. And that was worth being proud of.

Which was exactly why he was doing this. Because maybe Vernon was a bigger man than that, but Iorveth _wasn’t,_ and he wanted Foltest to _know._ Because Foltest had thrown Vernon aside and dammit, Iorveth wanted the king to have to deal with the fact that now, Vernon was _happy. Without_ him.

With a flourish of his quill, Iorveth signed the wedding invitation and passed it to his messenger. He didn’t actually expect a response, but that wasn’t the point.

The point was: Foltest could suck Iorveth’s dick, because Iorveth had _won._

* * *

Thus started Iorveth’s new monthly correspondence. Because he was wildly, ecstatically happy with Vernon and even more incredibly, Vernon was happy with him! And Iorveth needed to gloat about it, he really, really did. Saskia and his Scoia’tael were already growing tired of how much Iorveth liked to crow about his fortune, but really – how could he _not_ brag?

Vernon had chosen _him._ Freely. _Happily._

Foltest could have had all of this. He could have had Vernon’s love and devotion and loyalty and protectiveness and _happiness,_ but he’d thrown it away. Iorveth intended to make sure that he was aware that that was the _worst_ decision he had ever made.

How could anyone possibly throw away love freely given by this man who had been through so much and given so much for his country, only to be cast aside? How could anyone not recognize the gift Vernon was offering?

He didn’t know, but he was going to make Foltest wonder how he could have been so very stupid as to give up _Vernon._

Besides. It was fun to remind Foltest that Iorveth Could and Would sneak inside his really rather pathetically secured castle and murder him the moment Vernon wished it.

It was a shame Vernon _didn’t_ wish it, but Iorveth could content himself with sending monthly postcards and threats.

  
Vernon found his need to gloat silly, but amusing, fortunately. But really, how could Iorveth _not_ gloat? Vernon Roche had chosen _him!_


End file.
